


Alicia Malfoy

by osehorn13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is excited because he gets an heir, FTM, Loving Malfoys, Star charts, Too many specialists, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osehorn13/pseuds/osehorn13
Summary: Draco always wanted an heir





	

Draco has always known his daughter was different. Astoria was certain that she would grow out of it.   
But, alas, little Alicia Malfoy didn't.  
As a child, she would refuse to play with the other girls, and would never ever wear the dresses specially made for her, even when the Malfoy family hosted a ball or formal gathering.  
The little girl, once so full of life, started to distance herself from people.  
She wouldn't speak unless spoken to, and spent hours on her own, curled up in the library, or in the kitchen, reading, or helping the house elves cook.  
Draco and Astoria took her to a doctor. And a therapist. And a phycologist.   
None of them helped.  
When Alicia was 6 years old, she asked why she had to use the female toilets and changing rooms when she wasn't a girl.  
Astoria and Draco stared at her.  
"Um... what do you mean, Alicia?" Draco questioned.  
"Well, I'm not a girl, but everyone else says I am, and makes me use the girls toilets and changing rooms. It doesn't make sense."  
"Alicia, if you aren't a girl, then what are you?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm a boy."  
Things started getting better. The Malfoys took Alicia to a gender specialist, who explained to them how their child wasn't a girl, but a boy.  
Draco was delighted. He had always wanted an heir.  
So, when Alicia said he wanted a new name to match his new personality, Draco happily brought out the old star charts.  
"Come here, son."  
There and then, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born.


End file.
